Troublesome Gold - The Conclusion
by TheDeiTroller
Summary: This is the conclusion to Troublesome Gold. This story contains SpecialJewelShipping. Please enjoy!


**A/N: Welcome to the romantic and sweet conclusion of the Troublesome Gold saga! Sorry Gold.**

**Who knew two broken hearts would form a new and beautiful relationship. Hence, this one-shot was born.**

**You guys can flame all you want; I'll put them out with my Feraladei!**

...

Crystal sat somberly on her doorstep, waiting for _someone_ to come and to apologise to her. Sadly, that didn't happen.

Crystal sighed. _It's been two months anyway. I need to move on, _she thought.

But moving on from someone as charming as Gold Ethan Hibiki was nearly impossible, since Crystal saw it all in her head; it was played repeatedly over and over again.

...

Another person, whom Crystal had helped out a week ago, was also suffering from a broken heart. _How could Blue ditch me?_ he wondered.

This person was Silver, and he had dated this Blue, till he found out that she had been cheating on him for this boy named Gold.

From what Silver knew, this boy seemed like a good-looking boy. And Gold was; females were always falling for his 'explosive' hair, golden eyes and cheeky grin, and his skater-boy outfit wooed even more women. Silver hated that boy.

But it had been two months already, so why hadn't Silver moved on? He always asked himself when it was at night, and prayed for an answer during the day. Of course, he didn't sit in one spot during the entire daytime, of course. That's dumb.

He sighed and stretched. He decided to take a walk with his friend - the person who'd helped him out a week back - to take his mind off things.

...

_I LOVE POKÉMON! TURN THIS LOUDER IF YOU DO TOO! MY MARILL IS DANCING TO THIS! BOOM, SHAKA-LAKA-LAKA! I LOVE POKÉMON WITH ALL MY HEART! BOOM BOOM BOOM!_

The annoying ringtone played until Crystal heard it. She picked up the call. "Hello? Crystal Lyra speaking." _Honestly, why did I let my mum sing that horrible song? And was I really dumb to use it as my ringtone?!_

"Silver here," the other party replied. "You know. The guy you'd helped out last week."

"Oh, hey, Silver!" Crystal tried to sound cheery, but failed.

"Not too happy, are you?" Silver asked.

"Yeah. Boy troubles," Crystal replied.

"I see." Silver paused before continuing. "Well, I was wondering if you... um... want to meet me at the park in Violet... at five..."

"Sure!" A little stroll would calm her down. "You won't stand me up, right?" She had been careful around males, ever since the big break-up.

"Of course I won't," Silver assured her.

"See you," the two said before hanging up.

...

Crystal looked through her closet for nice stuff to wear, until she remembered she's just going on a stroll with a friend in a park. She shook her head. _I think I'm going crazy._

She grabbed a pale blue spaghetti strap shirt and a pair of black shorts, and then went to change.

...

Crystal grabbed her sling bag and hurried out of her house. _I'm going to be late if I don't hurry!_ she thought. With that in mind, she quickened her pace.

After a while of hurrying, she finally arrived at the park in Violet City. She'd arrived there on time, luckily.

"Hey, Crys," a voice called.

Crystal spun around and spotted Silver. He looked normal; his long red hair was just as long, and he was wearing his usual black jacket and jeans.

"Isn't it hot?" Crystal asked Silver curiously.

"Nah; I've gotten used to it," he replied.

Crystal smiled at him, and his mouth twitched. Crystal sat down next to him, her heart pumping wildly. _Why's my heart beating so wildly? It's just Silver! _But that didn't slow down her heartbeat.

_She looks cute, _Silver thought, smiling slightly. _Wait, why am I having such thoughts? It's only Crys!_

"So..." Crystal said, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Those Pidgeys are really fighting today, huh?" Silver replied.

"Yeah." Suddenly, Crystal's stomach rumbled. She blushed in embarrassment, and Silver smirked. "Sorry," Crystal said sheepishly. "Guess I'm kinda hungry."

Silver took her hand. "Then let's go eat somewhere. I don't feel good hanging out with a hungry girl."

...

It was eight, and the two stood outside Crystal's home. Suddenly, rain poured down on them. They ran as fast a Rapidashes into Crystal's home.

Crystal went to the bathroom and grabbed two towels, for her and Silver to use to dry off.

She ran back outside, and handed Silver his towel. "Thanks," he mumbled.

She smiled in reply.

"Hey, where's your mum?" Silver asked.

"She's at some convention," Crystal replied. "She won't be home till tomorrow."

"Oh."

The two shivered in the cold. Crystal ran back upstairs to get a blanket for the two of them to share.

They huddled together on the couch, underneath the blanket.

"Hey," Silver said. "Can I tell you something?"

"Go ahead; I'm all ears."

"I... I love you," Silver said, gulping.

Crystal didn't say anything; she instead smashed her lips against his.

Silver was surprised, but then he kissed her back, placing his hands around her waist, while she slung her arms around his neck.

"I love you too."

...

**A/N: This is so lame... Sorry if it's rushed. That's how life is.**

**Please review.**


End file.
